Ys'biml
Ys'biml and Ys'bims make up the second encounter in The Outer Regions raid. Ys'biml and Ys'bims are the twin overminds of the Outer Old Ones, those who keep watch over all of Thotazlxax's minions, but not take control over them. Ys'biml and Ys'bims forms are each a giant mass, with a great spiked maw at the top. Rows of spined tentacles line from the base the the top of their bodies. Only one of the overminds will attack the raid at a time, while the other is protected by a barrier. Abilities 'Phase 1: Parting of the Sensory' Note: Any ability that is underlined is an important ability. Pay close attention to its damage and special abilities. During this phase players will start out facing against either Ys'biml or Ys'biml at the start, while the other will attack and harass the raid from behind a barrier. The barrier will switch between the two until enough shared damage is dealt to lead to a phase change. *Sensory Barrier: Will reduce all incoming damage by 99%. some abilities will become nulified while behind the barrier, allowing only specific abilites to be cast. The barrier can be damaged by players, and will switch the other boss after enough damage is dealt. 'Ys'biml' *Void Beam: Will shoot a beam at the players, dealing 85,000 damage a second in the targeted area. The beam will move around the arena, and lasts for 10 seconds. *Maw of Madness: Will pick up a random player and hurl them into their maw. Players will take 2,500 damage a second while inside the maw, and must attack the "reflex muscle" to get launhed back out. Cannot be used while behind the barrier. *Senory Overload: Any player faced towards Ys'biml will become stunned and take 3,000 damage per second. The stun will last until those unaffected deal enough damage to Ys'biml. If all players get affected by this attack, it is a raid wipe. Only players who are looking at Ys'biml when cast will be affected, those who turn around after will not be affected. *Phase Rend: Will rend the arena will the power of the void, causing all players to shift into a different phase. This phse will decrease all the damage players deal by 35% and slow movement speed by 35%. Cannot be used while behind the barrier. *Void-ruption: Will erupt the ground within the phase shift, causing chunks of the arena to burst forth. Will instantly kill any player standing in an eruption warning zone, or any player hit when the chunks fall to the floor. Can be used multiple times. **Demoltion: Players with a high enough strength stat can pick up the chunks of the floor and hurl them at Ys'biml. If 3 chunks hit Ys'biml, it will end Phase Rend. The Chunks deal 100,000 damage. *Sweeping Tentacles: Will slam 5 of Ys'bimls tentacles into the ground, dealing 115,000 damage if hit. Will then proceed to sweep them over the arena, dealing 100,000 damage if hit. Any player hit by the sweep will get knocked back and get stunned for 5 seconds. *Blasphemous Stare: Will reveal a hidden eye from within his body, and stare at a random area of the arena. Will instanly kill anyone who is within the warning radius of 30 yards. Cannot be used while behind the barrier. *Viscous Spew: Will spew a dealy fluid from his maw, which will land in a random area of the arena. Will deal 50,000 damage a second to anyone stadning in the fluid. Has 15 yards radius, and lasts for 30 seconds. 'Ys'bims' *Howl of Insanity: Will unleash a howl from his maw, interupting all spell casting, and slowing all players by 75% for 15 seconds. Any player within 25 yards of Ys'bims will take 130,000 damage. 5 second warning. *Void Rumble: Will rumble the space of the arena, dealing 5,000 damage per second. Lasts for 30 seconds, or until enough damage is dealt to Ys'bims. Cannot be used while behind the barrier. *Shattering Space: Will collapse the stiched of space in 3 random areas of the arena. Any player who stands in, or walks into these areas will instantly die. Each zone has a 7 yards radius and lasts for 30 seconds. Cannot be used while behind the barrier. *Deadened Senses: Will destroy the players senses, reducing hit chance by 50%, attack and cast speed by 35%, damage dealt 20%, movement speed by 35%, and increases damage taken by 35% for 30 seconds. Cannot be used while behind the barrier. Can be interuptted, 3 second cast. *Veil of Darkness: Will cover himself in a veil of void shadow, reducing player hit chance by 50%. *Void Reflection: Will cover his being with the power of the void, reflecting 50% damage back to the attacker. Lasts for 15 seconds. 'Phase 2: Seas of Black Blood' In this phase, Ys'biml and Ys'bims will abandon their barrier, and both will attack the raid all out together. During this phase, Ys'biml and Ys'bims will call in minions to attack the raid. During this phase, the twins have a majority of status affects and abilities that change how the player controls, but also deal significant damage. *Spawn of the Void: Waves of minions will swarm in and attack the raid. Each mob has 500,000 health and will deal 30,000 - 40,000 damage per hit. Each spawn can cast one random spell. *#Void Bolt: Launches a void bolt at a random target, dealing 70,000 damage. *#Void Slash: Slashes a random target for 60,000 damage, and applying a DoT for 30,000 damage over 10 seconds. *#Void Mending: Will heal a 15 yard radius for 10,000 a second for 5 seconds. 'Ys'biml and Ys'bims' *Black Blood: Both Ys'biml and Ys'bims will spew black, noxious fluids at the players. 5 globs are launched If a player is hit by a glob of Black Blood, they gain the following debuff: **Paranoid Heart: Paranoid Heart causes the player to enter a mental state of paranoia, causing allies to become hostile. Players will take 5,000 damage per second while under the effects of Paranoid Heart, but can heal through only by attacking their allies. Each 10,000 dealt will heal for 2,500 health. If a player effected by Paranoid Heart kills an ally, they will lose the debuff, and gain a significant damage buff for 5 minutes. Every heal on the target will deal 50% of the amount healed as damage back to the healer. Lasts one minute or until purified (see Howl of Madness). *Slashing Dementia: Both twins will attack a random target for 70,000 damage, and the player will gain the following debuff: **Suicidal Tendancies: This debuff will cause players effected to kill themselves in 30 seconds if they do not get purified. Purification can only be achieved by the player running into the pool of black blood in which the twins and positioned. Players will move 35% slower and cannot attack. *Howl of Madness: Both twins will begin to howl, causing all players to move 50% slower. This also makes the twins significantly more vulnerable, causing them to take 35% more damage. Player effected by Paranoid Heart can run up to either twin and tear a piece of the their husk off, allowing them to be cured. *Flurry of the Mad: Will slam the arena multiple times with their tentacles, dealing 100,000 to anyone in the target path. 8 strikes will occur. *Final Rupture: Ys'biml and Ys'bims will combine their powers to shatter the space and time of the arena, causing all players to take 2,000 damage per second for the rest of the fight. During Final Rupture Ys'biml and Ys'bims become vulneravle to attack, taking 25% more damage. Ys'biml and Ys'bims can cast all previous phase 2 abilities. Occasionally a piece of either twins husk will fly of during Final Rupture, and land in a random area of the arena, preventing damage from Final rupture to any player within 15 yards if the husks position for 15 seconds. Preparation This fight is very intensive for healers, as there is a lot of area and raid wide damage being dealt. It is important for healers to use anything to help conserve or regain mana for the course of the fight, esspecially in phase 2. For all players, it is vital for them to pay close attention to their status affects, for many of Ys'biml and Ys'bims abilities cause a DoT or other debuff, which can be deadly if not dealt with fast and properly. Quotes 'Intro' *Tylious: Be wary heroes! I smell the stench of the Old Ones in the next room. *''Tylious pauses for a second.'' *Tylious: And it's far more powerful than before. *''Tylious and Sera proceed to open the door, revealing a large chamber with two immense beings at the far end.'' *Ys'biml: So at last they come! The heroes bent on blinding the vision! *Ys'bims: The heroes bent on silencing the voice! *Tylious: So, it appears as though our reputation preceeds us. *''Tylious laughs.'' *Tylious: Then that means the story of our might does aswell. *Ys'biml and Ys'bims: Do not get cocky mortal! Yatumikayo was weak! *Ys'biml: He was nothing. *Ys'bims: He was but fodder. *Ys'biml and Ys'bims: We are the Overminds! The twins of the void! Mightier yet than Nam'iar and Epsilus! It is we who keep Thotazlxax's minions in check! *Ys'biml: It is we who can call on them at any time! *Ys'bims: It is we, who shall end your pathetic lives here! *''Rumbling can be heard from outside the arena. Sera quickly writes something and throughs it at the players.'' *Sera (note): You heroes take care of the Overminds, they must have called on the horde! Tylious and I will hold them back as you defeat these two! *''Tylious and Sera run out fo the room, closing the door behind.'' *Ys'biml and Ys'bims: So your friends left, shame. Sera would have been a valuable asset in your fight. Now face us if you dare heroes! *Ys'biml: We are the eyes of the vision! *Ys'bims: We are the mouth of the voice! 'Ys'biml Phase 1' Sensory Overload: *As your sensory overloads, your life shall flash before your eyes! Void-ruption: *I shall rupture the void around you! Fall to the might of the outer regions! *FALL TO THE VOID! Blasphemous Stare: *Gaze into the void of your unmaking! 'Ys'bims Phase 1' Shattering Space: *The void rumbles around you, space shall shatter before your eyes! Deadened Senses: *I shall destroy your senses, you shallbe your own undoing! Void Reflection: *The void fights with me, fights against you! *You're only hurting yourselves! 'Phase 2' Black Blood: *Our blood shall corrupt you, drive you to insanity! *You can trust nobody! Not even your closest allies! Slashing Dementia: *DOWN TO THE DEPTHS OF INSANITY! *DESPAIR! FInal Rupture *As we fall, we shall grant our final boon! We shall perform one final gift for great Thotazlxax! YOU SHALL FALL NOW! 'Death' *Ys'biml: And so it shall be. *Ys'bims: Our final fall. *Ys'biml & Ys'bims: We die by the hands of mortals. *''Tylious and Sera enter the arena, covered in scars and blood.'' *Tylious: Did we miss anything? *Ys'biml: You... You are there commanders are you not. *Ys'bims: You who lead these heroes against us? *Ys'biml and Ys'bims: You, who wish our final fall? *''Sera nods.'' *Tylious: Yes, what is it to you? *Ys'bims: We have a message for you. *Ys'biml: A warning to those who will listen. *Ys'biml and Ys'bims: A threat from beyond the void. *Tylious: Huh, and why should we listen to you? Those who seek to kill us? Those that wish to destroy our universe!? *''A dark laugh eminates from Ys'biml and Ys'bims.'' *Ys'biml: Listen not to the Voice. *Ys'bims: Seek not the views of the Vision. *Ys'biml and Ys'bims: Do not seek the creators. *Ys'biml: Now we shall call you a lift. *Ys'bims: A lift, if you wish to proceed. *Ys'biml and Ys'bims: A lift, into the dark reaches of the void. *''Ys'biml and Ys'bims both howl, and begin to sink into their pool of black blood, a lift slowly decends over the pool.'' *Tylious: What do they mean? They tell us not to "listen not to the voice", they mean to tell us not to seek Thotazlxax!? *''Tylious laughs.'' *Tylious: Yeah, right. But what do they mean by the vision? Another Old One? *''Sera hands Tylious a note, and walks towrds the lift ahead.'' *Seras Note: I know not who it means, but we must press on. Their warnings mean nothing, Thotazlxax will fall. Loot 'Normal' *of the Twin Overminds *of Black Blood *Greataxe *of the Twins *Callers Brooch *Stompers of Crushed Limbs *Husk of the Twins 'Master' *Spire of the Dark Twins *Greathelm of the Dark Eye 'Hardcore' This item is only available if players succeed in getting the achievement (You Should Be In My Life)' With a less than one percent drop rate.' *of the Black Blood Achievements * (Fall of the Twins) Defeat Ys'biml and Ys'bims on Normal Mode. * (Demise of the Twins) Defeat Ys'biml and Ys'bims on Master Mode. * (Crossing the Seas of Black Blood) Defeat Ys'biml and Ys'bims on Hardcore Mode. * (Parting of the Sensory) No Player Suffers the Effects of Senosry Overload. * (Ever-Feeling) Never Let Ys'bims Cast Deadened Sense. * (You Should Be In My Space) Only attack the twin behind the Barrier, and successfully proceed to Phase 2 and kill the twins, on Master. * (You Should Be In My Life) Only attack the twin behind the Barrier, and successfully proceed to Phase 2 and kill the twins, on Hardcore. * (Flying High Above the Black Seas) Obtain the Drake of the Black Blood.